Blue Moon
by twilightfanjm
Summary: As a kid Nessie was kidnapped while she was sleeping and woke up in a strange place with no idea how she got there or why she was 100% human. Years later, after growing up with a human family, she is reunited with her real family. Will the mystery of her kidnapping ever be solved? Is she destined to stay human forever? Will Nessie fall in love with Jacob or choose someone else?
1. Fury

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: Fury**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Where is he?!" I yelled. I had just come home from school only to discover that my two month old son was missing.

"Oh you mean that embarrassment you brought upon this family? He is gone. Somewhere where you will never find him"

"Where did you take him?!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. Never in my life had I felt such a strong mixture of anger, heartbreak, sadness, and worry. I never thought my parents would be capable of doing something like this to me.

"Don't you understand Nessie?! People are talking about us. About you and what you did! We have a reputation-"

"I don't care about your damned reputation where is my Edward Jacob?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Where in the hell did you send my son?!"

"Somewhere where that little bastard will never be a problem for us again" dad said.

I stormed passed them, purposely shoving my so-called parents to the side. My adoptive parents were rich and quite influential in the small town that we lived in. I always knew they weren't happy with my son's birth but I never thought they would do something as horrible as this.

I threw myself on my bed and started to cry. My son. My little EJ. Gone just like that. After only two short months my EJ was gone.

Then an idea hit me. I got up and started to pack my bags as I cried. I was not going to sit here and do nothing. I was going to go find my son and we were going to get the hell out of this place together. Just him and I. I'd find some other way to finish my high school education later on. Perhaps I'd just get my GED. My son and I would survive on our own. I just had to find him.

I packed some of EJ's things on top of my own. Some clothes, a pair of shoes, and all of my pictures of him. Pictures that just made me cry when I looked at them.

I refused to come out for the rest of the evening. Once night came and I was sure that my parents were fast asleep I made my move.

There was a large tree that grew right next to my room.

I carefully climbed out onto the tree. I slowly and carefully began my descent. My room was on the second floor of the house so I was high up and I had to be extremely careful.

I took a misstep and suddenly found myself hurting toward the ground. I landed with a sickening crunch and exploding pain in my right leg. I fought the urge to scream out loud. How I succeeded I didn't know.

My adrenaline kicked in and I immediately started running as far and as fast as I could. I ignored the protesting pain in my leg. I was going to get away from my house. I was not going back no matter what. Finding my son was more important then anything.

I had wandered to far into the forest when my leg exploded in pain again. I was sure that I'd broken it when I fell from the tree. It was becoming almost impossible to walk on it but I couldn't go to a hospital. If I did they'd surely call my parents.

I came across an extremely large White House. I knew exactly where I was now. For I had come across the strange empty house many many times in my life.

I decided to lay down by the fence because the pain had become nearly impossible.

I started to think of my baby again. I had trusted my mother with all my heart to take care of him when I went back to school. Then she does this to me. The day I return to school she takes my son God only knows where and refuses to tell me.

The pain of a broken leg couldn't compare to the pain caused by losing a baby. I had to find him. I just had to.

I was surprised when a light suddenly turned on in the house. The house was abandoned. Or so everyone had thought. Or maybe the house had finally been purchased.

I watched as someone walked out. A young man in his early 20s. Blond hair, pale complexion, and the strangest golden eyes that you had ever seen. I did a double take when I saw the man again. No it couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

I immediately hid before he could see me and think that I was trying to break into his house. I was sure that my mind was just playing tricks on me.

I closed my eyes hoping that I would fall asleep. I jumped when an ice cold hand touched my face.

He stared at me. Showing absolutely no sign that he recognized me. This wasn't a dream. This was reality.

"Excuse me ma'am but what are you doing here? Are you okay?"'

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to break in or anything. It's just that I ran away and I broke my leg and I-"

"It's okay young one I can help you" he said. I smiled. He was still the wonderful grandfather I knew and loved so much.

"Grandpa" I muttered.

He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Maybe I had. No this was real.

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head as well?" he looked at me in concern.

"No grandpa I haven't. You and Esme are my grandparents. Edward and Bella are my biological parents-"

"Renesmee?" my grandfather said in shock.

"Bingo" was all that I could say.

"Nessie? Is it really you?"

I nodded my head 'yes'. He grabbed me into a very tight hug.

"I can't believe it. Nessie we've been looking for you for so many years. We never stopped looking for you"

I couldn't help it. I started to cry again. But for the first time today it was tears of happiness rather then sadness.

 **Please Review**


	2. Questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

 **Nessie's POV**

I tried to get up and walk all on my own but my grandfather wasn't having it. He picked me up and easily carried me into the house as if I weighed 15 pounds rather then 150.

The inside of his house reminded me of the one I used to live in back in Forks. It was only when my grandfather started working on my leg that I was reminded of the physical pain that I was in.

I watched in horror as my grandfather got a needle and a syringe. I was instantly reminded of the epidural shot I got two months ago. I nearly fainted when I saw that needle. At least it worked like a charm and saved me from the pains of giving birth. He injected the medicine into my leg and immediately the pain began to lessen.

"Nessie if you don't mind my asking how exactly did you injure your leg?"

"I fell out of a tree" I admitted as if it were no big deal.

"And what exactly were you doing in a tree?" he asked, one eyebrow raised at me.'

"I was running away" I admitted as if running away wasn't a big deal.

"And why exactly were you running away?"

I sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'd rather tell everybody at once rather then keep repeating myself anyway"

"It's okay Nessie. I understand" I knew that he would. My grandfather had always been extremely understanding.

"Speaking of which where is everybody?" It had not escaped my notice that we were the only two people in the house.

"They'll be here shortly. I arrived ahead of time to set things up. Then got the best surprise of my life" he smiled at me. "What happened to you that night Nessie?"

He was referring to the night I was kidnapped or whatever it was that happened. The truth is that I didn't even know or understand. Last thing I remember was my mother telling me a story and kissing me goodnight. Then when I woke up I was somewhere completely knew. I had been dumped in the alley of some city.

"The truth is that I really don't know grandpa" I said.

He looked a little upset that I couldn't answer his question but the truth is that I really didn't know.

"I have one more question for you Nessie. Where is your baby?"

What the hell?!

"What? How? What-"

"The hormones used to produce milk in lactating mothers like yourself give off a very strong and distinct scent. Most vampires will know a breastfeeding mother as soon as they see one"

I felt the heat flood my face because that's totally not embarrassing at all.

His question brought another round of anger and sadness for me. Where was my baby? I couldn't even answer that question thanks to my so-called 'parents'. They weren't even parents. They were monsters. I would find EJ. No matter how long it took.

My grandfather was waiting patiently for me to answer him.

"He's part of the story I wish to only say once"

He nodded in understanding. "How old is he if you don't mind my asking?"

"EJ is only two months old" I answered with a smile.

"EJ?" he questioned.

"It stands for Edward Jacob"

My grandfather started laughing. I just stared at him in complete confusion. What's so funny about naming my son after two of the most important men in my life?"

"I'm sure your mother will be more then happy to explain" he said, noticing my confusion. Which only caused me confusion to increase. I just shrugged my shoulders and let it go.

"How do you think my parents will react to the idea of me having a baby?"

"Oh Nessie. Your father will most likely find out who the father is, track him down, and want to kill him for even looking at you in that way. Your mother I'm not so sure about"

I gulped. I better not think about Joshua anywhere near my father then. He was the star quarterback on our school's football team, most popular guy in school, and also my baby's father. I better not let my father see my Instagram either. Too many pictures of us kissing on there.

Or my Twitter. Oh dear lord my father would defy logic and die of a heart attack if he saw the things we DM'd each other on Twitter. It was all extremely sexual in nature. Forget my dad, my sweet loving vampire mother would personally kill us both if she saw our messages on Twitter.

"What are you thinking about Nessie?" he asked me.

"Oh nothing" I did my best impression of an innocent smile.

He looked at me suspiciously but said nothing.

"They're almost here" he said.

I could feel the happiness and excitement beginning to fill me up again. Tears of happiness started flowing once again. At long last I was going to be reunited with my family.

I did the best I could to hide my thoughts. I wanted to catch them all by surprise. At long last I could hear all of them pulling up. When I heard my mother's and father's voices I felt my body start to shake from the uncontrolled emotions.

My grandfather handed me a pair of crutches before heading out to meet everyone. It took me a moment to get the hang of my crutches before I began to follow.

I saw everyone before they saw me. Including my Jacob. Jacob the bestest friend that I ever had. He hadn't aged a bit either.

When everyone saw me they gave no signs of having recognized me. Not even my parents. Jesus Christ had I really changed that much?

Rosalie actually sneered and hissed at me. It scared me a little. If I remembered correctly she wasn't exactly fond of having humans that weren't family in our home.

"Nessie? Is that you?" Jacob said.

I smiled. "Well about damned time someone in this family recognizes me right a-"

I didn't even get a chance to finish my sentence before Jacob grabbed me and crushed me against his bare and extremely hot chest.

 **Please Review**


	3. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

 **Nessie's POV**

From Jacob's arms I managed to get a look at my mother who looked like she would be crying if she could.

Seconds later she ripped me away from Jacob. She hugged me tight to her ice cold body. In that moment I realized that I was now taller then my mother. Last time we saw each other I fit perfectly in her arms. Oh how she used to love carrying me everywhere just because she could. Oh how I missed those days so much.

Before I even knew what was happening my dad had joined us. We didn't say anything. I was just happy to be in my parent's arms again. I was always daddy's little girl. It's kind of weird now considering that I'm only an inch shorter then him now. Might even be less then an inch. I had certainly gotten my height from him.

I cried from happiness. After all these years I was finally with my parents again. Parents I was sure that I had been destined to never see again in my human life.

"Nessie I can't believe it's really you" mom cried.

"Well mom it's really me" she hugged me tighter as I did to her.

"What about your old man here? Don't I get a decent hug from my long lost daughter?"

"Oh daddy" I said as I threw my arms around him and only him tightly.

"My god you've grown so much young lady" dad said.

"Is that why no one recognizes me immediately? Do I really look that different?"

"Yes, you do young lady" dad said.

I could've just sat there forever and forever hugging my parents if it weren't for the fact that I had other family members that were desperate to snatch me away from them and give me hugs of their own.

"Can't. Breathe" I wheezed out when uncle Emmett crushed me against his ginormous body. I was sure if have bruises now for sure. Uncle Emmett was my favorite uncle. Not that anyone knew that of course. He had always been overprotective. Kind of like my dad. In a way he was my second father. He was very protective of me but also very playful and goofy.

Who could forget about my aunts as well? All I could understand from aunt Alice was 'shopping' and 'desperate need of a makeover'.

Of course there was grandma Esme. My dear loving grandma Esme who was an extremely loving person indeed. I missed her so much.

Then Jacob, who apparently hadn't finished hugging me yet before we were 'rudely interrupted' as he put it. Not that I minded of course. His half naked body, his muscles, and his warm arms were enough to make any girl melt. How had I not noticed how hot he was before? I mean that metaphorically of course. I had always known he was physically hot.

"Now Nessie I think it's time for questions" dad stated. "What exactly happened? Who kidnapped you? How?"

"I honestly don't know" I said. "All I know is that when I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place and I was scared"

I told them the rest of the story of how I got adopted. How normal and human my life had been up until this point.

"Okay Nessie one last question" dad said. "Can you please explain exactly why your body is producing a high amount of baby milk?"

I felt as if a spotlight had suddenly been thrown on me. With everyone in the family staring right at me.

Stupid smelly milk producing hormones giving me away. God this was embarrassing.

"Because I have a two month old baby. A boy to be exact"

"You have a what?!" mom yelled. Dad just looked visibly upset.

"I have a son. His name is EJ. He's missing right now. Actually that's why I ran away"

"You ran away?" mom asked.

"Yes. Today was my first day back at school after the birth. My mom had promised me that she was going to take care of him while I was at school since she doesn't work. Well when I got home I found out that she and my dad secretly got rid of him. They won't tell me where they took him though. That's why I left. I need to find him. I need to find my baby" I started to cry.

My mother was at my side instantly comforting me. Having lost me she truly did understand my pain.

"I've got to find him" I muttered.

"And you will" mom said. "But honestly I don't think running away is the answer"

"I can't stay with them after what they did"

"Nessie your mother is right" Carlisle added. "You need to go back to your family and act like nothing so they don't suspect anything. We will help you find your baby Nessie. We will find him. But in the mean time it's better if you stay with your family. I mean what was your plan anyway Nessie?"

"That I was going to find him and leave" I answered. In hindsight I could see how poorly planned out my plan had been. I didn't even know how I was going to go about finding my son. Then what I was going to afterward?

"In hindsight I see that it wasn't the best plan. I mean I couldn't even sneak out without injuring myself" I chuckled a little. "I guess it was just fate that brought me to you grandpa"

He smiled. "I think it was young one"

Just when I was about to say something else my phone started ringing in my pocket. One look at the caller id told me that it was Joshua. I already knew what he wanted. There's only ever one reason why he calls me this late. Sex. Or a blow job. So I guess technically two things.

Oh how he loved his blow jobs. I hadn't been to crazy about the idea at first but he kept pressuring me and now I give him them all the time. He says I'm really good at it to.

"You WHAT?!" my father roared.

Oh hell. That was totally the wrong thing to think about and remember when your less then five feet away from your mind reading and now extremely furious vampire father. Actually 'furious' didn't even cover it. Oh hell.

 **Please Review**


	4. Uh Oh

**Chapter 4: Uh Oh**

 **Nessie's POV**

Now would be the best time to start running. Running as far away from my dad as fast as I could. Only two problems. One: I was human and he was a vampire so I wouldn't make it very far. Two: My leg was injured and I surely wouldn't have made it far anyway.

My father was pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down and he was failing miserably. If he couldn't stand those few thoughts about oral sex I really would hate to see his reaction to our text messages or our private messages on Twitter and Facebook. Even our Instagram pictures would set him off more.

My father instantly grew angrier. Which I honestly didn't think was possible. I really need to shut my brain up before I dig myself into a deeper hole then I already was in. Less then an hour after being reunited with my father and he was ready to kill someone over me.

"What is going on?" Mom asked. The confusion evident on her face.

"Nothing!" I said a little to hastily and loudly. "Nothing that I want broadcasted to the whole family

Everyone just gave me confused looks while my father glared at me.

I had never felt so embarrassed in all of my life. Nor had I ever been so afraid of my dad in all of my life.

He didn't say another word on the subject but I could tell that he was still upset. After a few minutes had gone by Carlisle had decided to drive me home.

My parents had been up waiting for me. Carlisle told them exactly what happened (minus the part about him being my real family anyway). They weren't too upset with my running away. Maybe I had already done the worst in their eyes anyway. Getting pregnant.

I went to my room as quickly as I could. I still had zero desire to look at my parents after what they did to me.

I saw that I had several text messages and voicemails from Joshua. I quickly texted him back and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning my leg was in pain. I took one of the painkillers that my grandfather had so kindly prescribed me.

When I was ready to leave my mother offered to drive me since I was injured but I refused. When I went outside I was surprised to find a shirtless Jacob out there.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" was the first thing to come out of my mouth.

"I'm here to take you to school" he said. "Alice told us of your plans to drive to school on your own and since your leg is broken we didn't think that was a good idea. So I volunteered"

"Where's your car?" I asked him.

"Don't have one yet so I was hoping that you would let me drive yours. If that's okay with you"

"Of course it's okay with me Jacob. But I think you should know that the our school's dress code is not very strict but shirts are required"

The smile that crept on his face was enough to make my heart melt. He took a black t shirt out of his bag and put it on. Somehow it made him look even sexier. No! No! I could not think that way! Jake was my best friend. That's it. Joshua was my boyfriend. Heck he was the father of my baby!

I shook my head and opened up the garage.

As soon as Jacob saw my car he started laughing for some reason. I looked at him in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You're definitely your father's daughter alright"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your car is a Black suv Volvo. Latest model by the looks of it. Your father owns the exact same car"

That little piece of information made me happy for some reason. I've always loved Volvos for some reason. Maybe that's where I got it from.

"Don't crash her" I say jokingly as I hand him my keys.

He flashed a grin at me that made my heart skip several beats.

"Your father actually doesn't trust me driving his cars anymore"

"Why not?" I asked him.

"A few years ago he loaned me his car. Well let's just say I was speeding and the car ended up getting totaled. So he won't let me near his 'babies' anymore"

"Should I take my keys back and just drive myself then? I'd kind of like to keep this car. I just got it a few months ago" I said.

He laughed. "Don't worry Nessie. I'll be extra careful"

"Why were you speeding anyway?" I asked as soon as we were on our way to school.

"I'd rather not say. Not right now anyway" he said. "Anyway how do we get there?"

I gave him the instructions and less then 15 minutes later we were pulling into the school parking lot. The rest of my family had just gotten there as well. I could tell because they were barely getting out of their cars. Jacob was right, my dad and I did have the exact same car. All the way down to the color. When my dad noticed the car he gave me an 'I'm proud of you' kind of look and smiled approvingly. I couldn't help but laugh.

Jacob parked the car right next to his. Jacob carefully helped me get out of the car. Before I could say anything to my family something or rather someone had my attention.

My boyfriend had spotted us in the distance. Being over six feet tall, the tallest and strongest guy in school, it was impossible to miss him. He was also wearing his football uniform already. That's why I was attracted to him. Well that and his blond hair and baby blue eyes.

I could tell he was angry at me for something. He did have jealous tendencies. That's what I hated about him.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked me. He was the first to notice anything about me.

"Joshua" I muttered without thinking.

"What?" dad said extremely quickly.

"That's him" I quickly pointed him out.

Before I could react my dad was gone. Quickly followed by all the guys in my family; including Jacob. With one target in mind: my boyfriend.

 **One question. Should I do the next chapter in Edward's point of view or someone else's? Let me know in a review please.**


	5. A Daughter's Thoughts

**Chapter 5: A Daughter's Thoughts**

 **Edward's POV**

My daughter. My beautiful baby girl. After so many years I have finally found my daughter. I was beginning to give up hope that we would ever see my daughter again.

She had grown a lot over the years. She was no longer the little girl she once was. Although to me she would always be my baby had grown into a beautiful young woman. Physically the same age that Bella and I appeared to be. It was a strange. Foreign even.

One of the many things about her that I simply could not process was the fact that she had a son. A baby of her own. I could not even wrap my mind around the idea of her having any type of sexual intercourse. I could not believe that she was sexually active. Or the fact that she was having oral-no! I pushed those horrifying thoughts away from my mind as far away as I could. Every time I remembered my daughter's thoughts on the subject I was instantly horrified and angered. I was angered that any man would pressure my daughter into doing something that she didn't want to do. I was angered that any man would dare to even look at my daughter that way. I was going to kill this man without hesitation when I found out who he was.

When Nessie went home I felt emotionally drained. Exhausted. A feat that should not be possible for a vampire. I went to my room hoping to get some peace and quiet.

Bella, of course, followed me. She knew something was up. She always knew that something was up.

"Edward what's wrong? You've been acting really strange. Aren't you happy that we found our daughter?"

"Of course I'm happy about that Bella" I was mortified that she would think there was any way I could not be happy about that.

Her strange thoughts about wanting to keep her Twitter, Facebook, and text messages as well as Instagram pictures away from me also perplexed me. Obviously something was going on that she was determined to keep from me. Something that would push me over the edge.

"Then what is wrong Edward? Obviously something is bothering you. Is it because you're a grandfather now?"

I snapped the piece of the bed I had been gripping already too tightly in my hand. I couldn't fight back the growl that had been wanting to escape my chest for awhile.

"It's not just that. If only you would've heard what she was thinking about!" I growled.

"What was she thinking about?" Bella asked me cautiously as if she were not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. I know I wish I didn't know the answer.

"She was thinking about that boy-"

"The father of her baby you mean?"

"Yes him. Not only are they sexually active but he also pressured her into doing oral sex-"

"What?!" Everyone in the house yelled at once.

I sighed. It's nice to pretend that you could get privacy in this family but the reality is that was never possible.

Everyone, and I really do mean everyone, was extremely upset by this. Upset by the very idea of this man pressuring our Nessie into doing anything that she didn't want to do. Even Carlisle was upset and that was a rarity

"What are we going to do?" Bella asked.

"I say we kill the guy" said Emmett who had just bursts into our room in anger.

Listening to Emmett's thoughts was enough to tell me he was angry uncle.

"I agree" Jacob said angrily.

Seconds later everyone was gathered around giving their opinions on the current situation.

I needed to clear my head and think so I left without anyone really noticing. I didn't pay much attention to where I was going either. Until I caught my daughter's scent. Then I followed her scent all the way to her house. I climbed the tree that grew right next to the house. It conveniently led me to my daughter's room. I slid open the window as easily and carefully as I could so that I would not wake her.

She we shivering a little so I covered her with one of her blankets.

I looked around her room and saw an array of baby items. A bassinet was located right next to her bed. There were some toys. I saw an opened pack of diapers, some cream, and wipes. She even had a changing table. In her drawers she had a lot of baby clothes. Some of it was still very fresh with his scent.

His scent was strong and reminded me so much of Bella's.

I sighed. I had to find my grandson. Nessie loved her baby as much as Bella and I loved her. That little guy was everything to her. Just like she was everything to us. Bella and I knew first hand exactly what Nessie was feeling right now for we had felt it for many many years. Nothing but worry, anxiety, and sadness.

For all we knew EJ could be in danger. I felt a strong determination to find him. We all did. He was part of this family and, as Carlisle always says, we protect our family.

As I was looking at all of her stuff I came across something that piqued my interest. Her password book. I looked through it and quickly found the passwords and usernames of all her social media accounts.

With my perfect memory I would never forget them now and I could look and see for myself exactly what is going on between her and that guy.

I went home and fired up my computer right away. I was going to see it all for myself.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked me curiously.

"I know all of her passwords and usernames. I'm going to find out everything that is going on between the two" I said with determination in my voice.

Everyone, having heard what I said, gathered around to see what was about to unfold.

 **Please Review**


	6. Daughter

**Chapter 6: Daughter**

 **Edward's POV**

I was literally shaking in anger when I was finished. If I were a shape shifter I would have wolfed out right then and there. Much like Jacob had awhile ago. He hadn't calmed down enough to phase back yet so he was just pacing back and forth on all fours.

Bella had all but destroyed the arm rest that she had been gripping. I didn't need to read her mind to see the fury burning behind her eyes.

Everyone else was just silently fuming. Even Carlisle, who was a peaceful man, was upset.

I couldn't even bear to think about what I had seen on my daughter's social media. Almost every single message shared between the two was highly sexual in nature.

I swear as soon as I see him I'm going to kill him. Without hesitation. Not only were the messages extremely sexual in nature but it seemed that he was the one pressuring her into doing what he wanted when he wanted even if Nessie hadn't really wanted to do it in the first place. Yes, I was going to do something to stop it.

"I'm going to kill him" I muttered.

"Not if I kill him first" Emmett growled. "No one takes advantage of my niece this way"

"Not if I do it first" Jasper added.

Jacob growled. His thoughts echoing the same as mine, Emmett's, and Jasper's.

In order to calm myself down, or at least try to calm myself down, I went hunting. So after killing a few deer I went back home. I wasn't in much of a better mood then I had been when I left.

It was certainly going to be a long night. Carlisle was already coming up with ideas on how we could possibly locate EJ. EJ? I wondered what it stood for. That had not come up in my daughter's thoughts earlier. I'd have to ask her about it.

When I saw Bella again I knew something was wrong. I could sense it.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked her.

"No" she said sharply. "It's just been a long day that's all. Full of emotions"

"I know" I said.

"I just can't believe it" she said. "After so many years here she is. Right here. She's so grown now I mean we didn't even recognize her right away. Jacob did"

"The only reason Jacob knew it was her is because of the imprint. Our little girl really has changed" I said exasperated.

"What are we going to do Edward?" she asked me.

"The truth is that I really don't know" I said.

She sighed.

It was definitely a long night.

When the next morning finally did arrive I was actually anxious to get to school. Jacob left ahead of time because Alice had a vision of Nessie going trying to drive herself to school and it not ending so well.

We looked up the directions to this school and picked what we thought was the best route possible.

When I saw my daughter and Jacob arrive I couldn't help but smile at my daughter's choice of car. She had the exact same car as me. That was proof that she had good taste in cars.

Just when I was about to say something I heard Jacob speak.

"Nessie what's wrong?" Jacob asked her. He was the first to notice anything about my daughter

"Joshua" Nessie muttered.

"What?" I said extremely quickly. Joshua was the name of her boyfriend.

"That's him" she quickly pointed him out.

I saw a guy that was nearly as tall as Jacob storming over to my daughter angrily. He had taken one look at Nessie and Jacob and now jealously filled his mind.

Seeing him, and all the thoughts that were running through his mind, filled me with rage. I started to walk over there as fast as humanely possible. Quickly my brothers as well as Jacob followed me. Then I stopped. As much as I wanted to do something I shouldn't. None of us should.

"Nessie" he said angrily.

"What Joshua?" she tried to hide it, and any human would have fallen for it, but not me, not us. She was worried.

"Just what were you doing with that guy?" he asked her.

"Nothing. He was just giving me a ride that's all" she said.

"Tell me the truth Nessie" he said.

"I am telling you the truth. I swear" she said. "Look my leg is broken and I couldn't drive on my own so-"

He grabbed her arm really hard and yanked her so hard that I could see tears forming in her eyes.

From her thoughts I knew that this wasn't the first time he had laid his hands on my baby girl.

Everyone around me was enraged by the site. If we weren't going to kill him before we sure as hell were going to now. No one lays a hand on our Nessie and lives to tell the tale.

 **Please Review**


	7. Family

**Chapter 7: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

This was the side of Joshua that I had hoped to hide from my family. His jealous/controlling side. He was a great guy in just about every other way. This wasn't the first time he's let his jealously overshadow his better judgement. He has grabbed me before. He has also slapped me before but that's it, really.

When he grabbed my arm and yanked it so hard I was surprised it didn't pop out of its socket all chances of keeping this part of him secret went down the toilet.

I felt as if everything was suddenly happening in slow motion. I quickly took a glance back and saw six angry vampires and one angry shape shifter coming our way. Joshua seemed oblivious to them. Or he just didn't care. He was the biggest guy in school. It's not in his nature to feel intimidated by anyone.

"Let her go" my father's voice sounded so menacing that I could've sworn it was coated in venom. How he was managing to keep control was beyond me.

"You stay the hell out of this" Joshua replied before turning to face me again.

My dad grabbed his shoulder and forced Joshua to face him.

"I told you to let her go" dad said.

"She is my girlfriend so butt out" Joshua.

"Oh so just because she is your girlfriend you think that gives you the right to treat her however the hell you want!" Uncle Emmett yelled.

This time Joshua released me in what I could only describe as fear. I stumbled and nearly fell but luckily my mother caught me.

"Rosalie, Alice can you two please take Nessie out of here? I have a few things I'd like to say to him that I don't want my daughter hearing"

I could only wonder what my mother had on her mind. Maybe I didn't even want to know. All I did know was that Rosalie and Alice started to take me away from the scene entirely.

"Do I even want to know what my parents are going to do to him?"

"No you really don't" Alice said. "I almost wish that I didn't know"

"Nessie what are you even doing with a guy that treats you that way?" Rosalie asked me.

"Well he's a great guy and-"

"Great guy? Sorry but a guy that dares to lay a hand on you like that is not a 'great guy'. You deserve so much better then that"

"He's the father of my baby" I said.

"So that gives him a pass to treat you however he wants?" Rosalie said.

I sighed because I really didn't have an answer to that.

I could feel everyone watching us as we entered the building. Although I wasn't completely sure if they were staring at me or my aunts. Most likely they were staring at my aunts and their inhuman beauty.

"Nessie will you be okay on your own for a minute? We still need to get our schedules from the front office" Alice asked me.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer to your own question psychic?"

We all just started laughing.

"I'll be fine" I said.

"Okay we'll be back in a few minutes"

I walked over to my locker to get the necessary books that I would need for my classes.

I heard footsteps running toward me. "Nessie there you are. I've been looking all over for you" It was only my best friend Casey. I didn't have very many friends but she was definitely the best one I ever had besides Jacob anyway. She and I had been friends since our first day of first grade.

"What's up Casey?"

"What happened to you?" she asked referring to my leg.

"I fell out of a tree that's all" I answered.

"Why? How? When?" she was quick to ask.

So I told her what happened. Minus the part of running into my biological family. I had never told anyone what I was. Not even her.

"That's horrible! How could they just take him from you like that?! That has to be illegal! Or kidnapping! It has to be something!"

"Casey please don't shout. I don't want everyone to know what's going on. Not until I find my son and get him back. Then I'll get out of there for good"

"I'm just worried that's all" she said.

"And I'm worried about you" I stated.

"Why? I'm fine" she insisted. I resisted the urge to shake my head. She was a very self conscious girl that happened to be quite a bit overweight. She was teased a lot for it to.

Lately she had become obsessed with dieting and not in a healthy way either. She was hardly eating anything at all. She says there are days where she eats nothing at all. So yes I'm very worried about her.

"Nessie!" I heard my mother shout. I looked around and saw her as well as the rest of my family walking toward me.

Casey started breathing harder. I felt bad for her. Normal people made her feel really self conscious. I could only imagine how my family might affect her.

"It's okay Casey" I told her. "They helped me last night. They're really nice"

"Are you a friend of Nessie's?" Mom asked Casey in a friendly voice.

"I, uh, yes" she said.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Bella and this is Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie"

"I'm Casey" she answered nervously.

"We've been best friends since first grade" I quickly informed my family.

"Well in that case" Alice says as she walks over to her. "We're all going to be great friends then. Any friend of Nessie's is a friend of ours"

"Uh, okay" My friend was very confused.

"Just go with it" I whispered to her even though I knew that my whole family could hear.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. At lunch Casey and I sat with my family. I was the only one who ate anything though. I had a cheeseburger with fries and a soda. My family all got food but didn't even touch it. Casey didn't eat anything either but for an entirely different reason.

I also noticed something different about Joshua. Every time he saw my family, he got scared my mother and father seemed to elicit a different type of fear from him entirely.

He also had an unexplained bruise on his arm. I could only wonder how it got there. My mother got this satisfied look on her face when she saw it and I decided that it was probably better that I didn't know what happened to him.

The day was over before I knew it. Jacob dropped me off at my house and promised to come for me in the morning again.

I did my homework as quickly as possible. After dinner I had nothing to do. Nothing to distract me from my thoughts or my memories.

I started to look at pictures of my son. Pictures I had taken in his two short months with me. I had taken a lot. Seeing them filled me with pain and sadness. All I wanted was to have him back in my arms again. To know that he was safe and sound with me and not God only knows where.

I started to cry. I couldn't help it, stop it, or fight it. The tears just started flowing. I cried on and off throughout the night for my missing baby boy.

I only stopped when I felt ice cold arms embrace me.

"It's okay Nessie. It'll be okay" mom said in a soothing voice.

"I just want him back" I said. "That's all. Not knowing where he is is killing me. I'm worried. So worried that something could be happening to him and I can't do anything about it" I cried.

"I know Nessie" she said. "I know exactly how you feel. We're going to find him. Is that a picture of him that you're holding?"

"It is" I said as I handed her the picture. "My little EJ"

Mom smiled when she saw the picture. "He looks exactly like your dad. Almost identical honestly. Same hair, same facial features, same everything. This is exactly how I always imagined your father looked as a baby"

"I always thought he looked like my dad. I just don't know where the green eyes came from"

Mom laughed. "Those were your father's human eyes"

"Oh" I laughed.

"So what does EJ stand for?" she asked.

"Edward Jacob"

"Edward Jacob? Oh Nessie you really are like me"

I honestly had no idea what the hell she was talking about. But I did know one thing. My mother had a way of instantly making me feel better. I loved her all the more for it.

 **Please Review**


	8. The Hunt

**Chapter 8: The Hunt**

 **Bella's POV**

I held my daughter as she fell asleep. Much the same way that I used to do when she was a little girl. For the first time in many years I watched my daughter fall asleep.

Remembering how I used to hold her while she slept had always filled me with sadness and heartbreak. I had always taken great pleasure in putting her tiny little hand against my cheek and seeing everything that she dreamed about. How I wished that I could do that now. Now I fear that would be a major invasion of her privacy

When she had fallen asleep I laid her down gently in her bed and covered her up with her blankets. I kissed her forehead gently and watched her sleep.

Even in her sleep I could see that she was worried. Worried as any mother would be over their missing child. Worry that had plagued me every second of every minute of every day since the day my daughter mysteriously vanished. I understood what she was going through because I had lived it myself.

I shook my head. I could not allow my daughter to experience one more second of this pain. I would make sure that she found her baby. She would see her son grow. She would raise him and give him all the love she had to give him. She would do everything for him that Edward and I couldn't do for her.

I carefully looked around the room. Hoping that I would find something that still had his scent on it. Luckily I found some clothes that he must've worn not to long before he was taken because his scent still lingered on it.

Nessie could not wait another minute longer and neither could I. Every minute we wasted planning on how to find the baby was another minute that he could be in danger. Whether the rest of my family liked it or not I would take matters into my own hands now.

I looked around the house for any possible clues of where Nessie's parents could've taken EJ. Unfortunately I didn't find any. They had been careful not to leave any clues or notes around.

I walked outside and tried to concentrate as hard as I could on finding any remnants of his scent. I was about to lose all hope when I finally found a trace of his scent. It was mixed with another's scent as well. So whoever had the baby now must've come here for him.

I started to follow the scent hoping that it would lead me to EJ quickly. I followed the scent quite a bit away from the city. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking when I heard the sound of a baby crying in the distance. The scent and the crying lead me in the same direction.

Soon a small house came into view. The crying got louder and louder as I got closer. It sounded like he was screaming his lungs out.

I approached the house cautiously. I peeked through a window and saw the small baby boy laying there on the couch. It looked like someone had just abandoned him there. It was definitely my grandson. He looked just like the baby in the picture.

Even though the room was dark I could see that something was wrong. There were marks on him that looked an awful lot like bruises. His right arm was also bent at a slightly weird angle. I could hear his stomach growling which told me that he hadn't eaten in awhile.

"I swear I'm just going to kill that thing already!" A woman in the house yelled.

"That thing was nothing but a huge waste of money. I can't believe we wasted ten thousand on that little monster" A man added.

I had never felt so disgusted before. Buying and selling my grandson like he was an object rather then a living breathing person.

The lights in the living room turned on and the man and woman appeared. It took all my strength not to kill the woman when she dared to slap him across the face causing him to cry even harder.I had to do something and I had to do it now. I could not allow EJ to stay with these horrible people for another second.

I calmed myself down enough to regain my composure and knock on the door.

It was the woman that answered. "Who are you and what do you want?"

I was fighting really hard to remain calm and civilized.

"I was walking by when I heard a baby crying and a lot of screaming. Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No it's not. That little monster hasn't stopped crying since we brought him home. I can't stand it anymore!"

I took a deep breath to keep calm. "Okay how about I take him off of your hands then? I've always wanted a baby of my own and-"

"Sorry but no. We boug-I mean, well, never mind! This kid is ours and we will handle it our way"

"Look I will give you thirty thousand dollars for him. I know you bought him and it's clear that you don't want him. So I want him now"

"Thirty thousand for that thing?" she said.

I pulled out my checkbook and wrote a check for thirty thousand dollars and handed it to her to show her that I meant it. I felt terrible doing this. No baby should ever be sold and bought like this but right now I felt like it was my only hope to get him out of here.

"This check is going to bounce isn't it?"

"I can assure you that it won't bounce" This amount of money was basically chump change to my family with billions of dollars in our account.

She left for a few seconds and came back with the crying baby in her arms. She shoved him in my arms forcefully.

"Take that damned thing and get out of here already" she said as she shut the door in my face.

I held the baby tight in my arms and kissed his cheek and began to rock him gently.

"It's okay" I whispered to him. "You're going to be okay"

 **Please Review**


	9. Baby

**Chapter 9: Baby**

 **Bella's POV**

I tried to comfort EJ as best as I could and it seemed to work a little.

I knew something was not right though. The bruises on his body. The way his arm was bent. It was obvious they had done something to him and it made me angry. It made me want to go back and kill those two.

I held him close to my body hoping that my freezing temperature would relieve some of the pain that I was sure he was in.

I walked as carefully as I could so I wouldn't move him around to much.

Soon enough though his crying had become to much to handle and I knew that I needed to get him home as quickly as possible. So I started to run at full speed. I just hoped it wouldn't hurt him more.

After a few minutes I could see my family waiting in the distance. Of course Alice had probably seen what I was going to do and told everyone. Edward didn't look to happy about it. It was still in his nature to be overprotective of me even if I didn't need protecting anymore. Even Jacob was standing there waiting for me.

"I think he's injured!" I said in a panic when I had arrived.

"Here hand him to me" Carlisle says urgently. The doctor in him taking over.

I handed him my grandson as quickly and carefully as possible.

"Bella why did you do that?" Edward asked me.

"Do what exactly?" I shot back.

"Bella I'm sorry you know that I don't like the idea of you doing anything that could put you in danger"

"Put me in danger? Really?" It doesn't matter how long I've been a vampire he will always be the same ole overprotective Edward that I know and love.

He sighed. "Yeah you're right. I just worry that's all. I worry about you, Nessie, and now our grandson. I worry about the people I love"

"Oh Edward" I sighed.

"So where was EJ anyway?" he asked me.

Just thinking about those people that had him made me boil with anger all over again. Just remembering how they purchased my grandson made angry. Everything about them made me angry.

"Nessie parents sold him to a couple that abused him. I saw the woman slap him!" As much as I tried to fight the fury that I felt I k ew that I was losing.

"She did what?!" Several voices yelled at the same time.

Rosalie and Alice were the first to appear. Quickly followed by Esme and then the rest of the family. Except for Carlisle who was still working on EJ.

"She what?!" Rosalie yelled.

"I saw her slap EJ because he wouldn't stop crying" I seethed.

"I can't believe it" Esme said in horror.

"She's lucky I wasn't there" Edward said. "I'm not sure I would've been able to stop myself from killing her if I saw her even think about touching my grandson" he growled.

"There were bruises all over his body" I was shaking in anger just at the memory. I did not even want to imagine what they had done to EJ.

Speaking of EJ I had just realized that he had stopped crying. I went to investigate and found him in Carlisle's office. He was connected to an IV. He was a lot calmer.

"I gave him a painkiller to ease the pain" Carlisle said from behind me.

"How bad was it?" I asked even though I was afraid to know the answer.

"Pretty bad" he answered. "His arm was broken. His foot was also broken. The bruises on his body suggest that he was hit a few times. It's obvious that he was abused over the past few days that he was missing. It's a good thing you rescued him when you did"

I shook my head.

"I have to go. I have to tell Nessie about this now"

I took off from the house as fast as I could. Too fast for anyone to stop me. Not that I thought any of them would even try to stop me.

I snuck back into Nessie's room where she was still sleeping quietly. I shook her away. I instantly felt bad when I saw how startled that she was.

"Mom? What's going on?" she asked.

"It's EJ. We found him"

"You did?! Oh thank god!" she started to cry. Much the same way I had felt like doing when I saw Nessie for the first time after so many years. I would've had it been possible.

"Where is he?!" she shouted. "I need to see him"

She started to get up before I could even stop her.

"He's with Carlisle. Nessie I don't know how to tell you this but he's been hurt badly. The people your parents sold him to abused him"

Nessie stopped what she was doing. The shock was quickly taken over by anger. A fury that I had never seen in my daughter before.

"They did what?!"

 **Please Review**


	10. Impossible

**Chapter 10: Impossible**

 **Nessie's POV**

"They did what?!" I yelled. I had never felt so much anger in my life. No one puts a hand on my son and lived to tell the tale! I was going to kill them in the most painful way that I could think of. No one harms my son. No one. I was going to find out who did it and they would regret the day they were born. I would make sure if it.

"I'm going to kill those people. I swear I am. Where are they?! Who are they?! What do they look like?!"

"Nessie calm down" mom pleaded. "That's not going to solve anything. Besides you're going to wake up your family if you keep shouting"

"I don't care if they hadn't sold him in the first place nothing would've ever happened to him" Sold. That world alone made me furious. Selling my baby like he were an object.

"Nessie please just calm down. Look, why don't I take you back with me for awhile so you can see EJ? Maybe that'll help you calm down"

I took deep breaths to calm myself down and steady my rapidly beating heart. I took more deep breaths until I was sure that I was calm. As calm as I could be anyway.

"Okay mom. Please just take me to him" I begged. I did want to see my son and hold him again. To let him know that he was still loved.

She helped get out of the house without being noticed by my parents. When we were outside she lifted me and carried me the rest of the way.

As soon as we were there my mother put me down and led me straight to my son. I broke down crying when J saw him laying there fast asleep with an IV connected to his arm. One of his arms was in a cast as well as a foot. His small body was covered in bruises.

Looking at him made me feel like I failed as a mother already. Failed to do the one thing I vowed to do the moment I found out he was on the way. To protect him from any and all harm.

"Your grandfather has him medicated so he's not in any pain right now" mom sighed.

I stroked his body slightly and he moved a little. He opened his eyes and stretched his arms toward me. He whimpered a little. I picked him up very carefully and gently. I held him and kissed his forehead.

"Nessie you have to be very careful with him right now" I jumped a little when I heard my grandfather's voice.

"I know. Thank you for taking care of him"

"Always Nessie" he said. "Always. Although you have your mother to thank for finding him and rescuing him in the first place

I hugged my mother and said "Thank you so much mom"

She didn't say anything but she hugged me back.

"Hey where is everyone else?" I asked when I finally realized that we were the only ones here.

"Well they all left to look for a store that sold baby supplies and was open at this time. Alice said that she knew of one" Carlisle answered.

"But I'm still here" Jacob interceded.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jacob. There was just something about him that drew me in. I didn't know what it was. No. I can't. I'm with Joshua and that's that.

"Miss me Nessie?" Jacob grinned.

"Actually yes I did"

"By the way did you really have to have a kid that looked exactly like your father?"

Oh Jacob. I shook my head.

"A. I can't control what genetics I pass on to my babies. B. What's wrong with him looking just like my dad?" I shot back with a raised eyebrow.

EJ giggled and that made me smile.

"Oh nothing" Jacob answered. I playfully punched his arm just like old times.

"Hey your lucky you're holding a baby if not I'd get you right now"

"Oh Jacob" I muttered. "You never did change did you? Still the same guy I knew?"

"Pretty much. Just older that's all" he laughed.

"Okay old man" I smirked.

"Hey!" he yelled in fake annoyance.

Yes he was definitely the same Jacob I knew and loved. He always had a way of making me feel better just with his presence alone. I swore he could sense when I was in distress.

"Can I hold EJ?" Jacob asked.

"Sure. Just be very careful with him"

"I will Nessie. You don't have to worry about that" he said.

I carefully passed my son over to him.

EJ seemed to enjoy the extra warmth that Jacob's body provided. His reaction was priceless.

It was enough to distract me, at least for the moment. No matter what I still wanted to kill the people that dared to hurt my son. Every time I thought of them my blood boiled in anger.

Just then the rest of my family appeared. They had indeed found a place that was open at this time. Evidenced by their bags.

EJ started to cry suddenly and I began to panic.

"What's wrong?!" I yelled.

"I don't know!" Jacob yelled back.

My dad looked at him strangely for a moment. EJ's crying had ceased a little. I didn't understand what was going on.

"This is impossible" dad muttered.

"What is?" I asked in a mixture of confusion and worry.

"No. This can't be possible. It just can't be" dad was clearly in shock about something.

"Well are you ever going to tell us?" this time it was my mom that spoke.

"He can read minds. He can hear people's thoughts just like I can"

Silence.

 **Please Review**


	11. What?

**Chapter 11: What?**

 **Nessie's POV**

"What?"

I couldn't even begin to process the information that my father had just threw down right in front of me.

"How?" mom asked.

"Yes I'd like to know that to" grandpa added.

"Carlisle he heard what you were thinking just now. About giving him a shot. He understood what it meant and he reacted to it"

"That's incredible" grandpa said.

I held my baby and just looked at him and he looked at me. I wished that I knew what was going on in that little head of his. The idea that he had my dad's gift was still hard to process.

I loved him though and that's all that mattered to me.

"He loves you to Nessie. He's really happy to be with you again" dad said.

I started to cry. How many people get to hear that their two month old babies love them? I kissed his cheek and he giggled in delight.

"Nessie" grandpa says. "I hate to bring this up right now but it is 3am now and I think you should go home and get some rest. EJ needs it to"

I sighed. I hated the thought of leaving my baby again. I wanted to take him with me. There were two big problems though. A He was injured and needed medical care and B how would I explain this to my so-called parents?

"Mom?"

"Yes Nessie?" she answered.

"Please take care of my baby" I knew she would but I just had to say it anyway.

"Of course Nessie"

With a heavy heart I passed my son over to her. I knew he was in good hands with my mother though. I trusted her, my dad, my whole family to take care of him.

"I'll drive you home Nessie" Jacob was quick to volunteer. My heart immediately started to beat faster when he grabbed my hand.

I said my goodbyes to my family. Jacob put his arm around my waste and I was certain that I heard my father growl in the background.

Oh dad. I rolled my eyes. Jacob didn't pay him much if any attention either. Jacob's sudden reappearance in my life brought a happiness to me that I didn't even realize I had been lacking. There was just something about him that drew me in. I wanted to be near him. Not that I would ever admit that to him though. Jacob was my friend and that's it. As it is Joshua was already jealous enough just seeing Jacob stand near me. Can't imagine what he'd do if he continued to see us hang out. Which is sad because Jacob was my best friend and I wanted to hand out with him again much like we used to. He used to let me ride on his back while he was a wolf and give me rides throughout the forest. We used to play together all the time. He took please in torturing me with tickle sessions. So many good times.

"Nessie are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Nessie tell me the truth. I know there is something bothering you"

Yes he was definitely the same Jacob I knew when I was little. He was so in tune with my emotions it wasn't even funny. Sometimes though I could swear I could feel his emotions as well. Know exactly how he was feeling. It was strange and I had never told anyone about it.

Jacob looked at me waiting for me to answer.

"Really Jake I'm fine"

"Okay Ness"

I could see that he didn't believe me but he let the subject drop anyway. When we got home I thanked him and went in my house. Luckily my parents were still sleeping and hadn't noticed that I disappeared.

I went up to bed as quickly as I could. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again. However all too soon the alarm was waking me up again. I groaned. All I wanted to do was sleep.

The first thing I did was pump my milk. I still wanted to give my son breastmilk so I would just pump and give it to my family

I got ready extremely fast and knew that I had awhile to wait before Jacob arrived.

I was surprised to find Joshua waiting for me when I looked out the window. What on Earth what he was doing?

"Joshua what're you doing here?" I asked him in shock.

"Oh so that Jacob kid can pick you up but your boyfriend can't?! Just get in you're coming with me"

I didn't want to upset him so I agreed to go with him. He was my boyfriend and I did love him so I wanted him to be happy.

"Look Nessie I'm sorry. You know I get jealous easily. I shouldn't but I do" he said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or anything" I told him honestly.

"Nessie just promise me that you'll try to stay away from that Jacob. I don't like the way he looks at you"

"Looks at me? How does he look at me?"

"You really didn't notice did you?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"It's so obvious that he likes you. We need to make it clear to him that you're mine. Is that understood?"

"Yes" I said.

"Don't forget I'm the father of that baby. How is EJ doing anyway?" he asked.

I told him the story of what happened and he was upset. Well I told him the part about how my parents took him and secretly gave him away. I didn't tell him about EJ being found just yet. I needed to come up with a believable story to explain his rescue first.

Joshua was visibly upset but didn't say anything.

"Where are we going?" I asked him when I realized we weren't heading to school.

"Just one to give you one more reminder of who your boyfriend is"

"You want to have sex again don't you? In the forest?" The forest was one of his favorite places for some reason.

"Precisely Nessie"

"But we have to get to school" I insisted.

"I don't care school can wait" he said.

"Well I do care so turn around and go back. I can't miss. I've only just started again I can't miss"

"I don't care Nessie" he said.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened the door and jumped out. I needed to get to school. That was more important then anything right now, with the one exception being my baby.

Someone grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"You're not going anywhere Nessie!"

"Let me go!" I yelled back.

"Not until we're done here!"

"Joshua let me go!"

I heard an angry growl come from nearby. We both froze. I looked up and saw an extremely angry reddish brown wolf emerge from the trees.

 **Please Review**


	12. Wolves

**Chapter 12: Wolves**

 **Nessie's POV**

Joshua backed away in fear as wolf Jacob approached him.

Jacob let out a loud vicious growl that only scared Joshua more. In a matter of seconds Joshua was screaming and jumping in his car to get away. He had completely forgotten about me as he fled the scene in a panic.

When Joshua was gone Jacob turned around and gave me a stern look. Then he walked up to me and bumped his head against my body and nuzzled me softly. I ran my hands through his fur and scratched his ears just like I used to do with my dog Sparky before he died.

Just thinking of my companion again brought tears to my eyes. He had died only three months ago and it still hurt to think about him.

Jacob sensed my sudden change in emotions like he always did. He looked at me in concern.

"It's okay Jake" I said.

He started to lick my face.

"Ewww Jacob!" I said in pretend annoyance. That just made him lick me even faster. Eventually I burst out in laughter. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop.

I took a misstep and accidentally fell backward and landed on my broken leg. Pain exploded in my leg and I started to cry.

Jacob whimpered as he inspected me. He gently nudged me with his nose and let out another whimper.

"I'm okay Jacob" After a few moments I eventually got to my feet again. I leaned on him for support.

"Okay Jacob we really should get to school before we get in trouble"

Jacob glared at me and then glanced at my leg. He shook his head.

"My leg is fine Jacob now let's go"

Jacob rolled his eyes at me and refused to budge. As usual he could see right through me. I was in pain and he knew it.

"You want me to go see my grandfather don't you?"

He nodded his head yes.

I tried to jump on his back but only succeeded in falling and hurting myself even more.

Jacob snorted at me and took off running into the wolves.

I rolled my eyes. Wolves.

He came back a minute later as a half naked human. I really should stop thinking of him as half naked but what can I say? His muscles and six pack drew all of my attention.

"Nessie you are on interesting girl you know?"

"Really?"

"Yes. How could you think that I would allow you to go to school when you're obviously hurt?" He says as he picks me up carefully.

"Jacob how did you find me?" I asked him.

"I tracked you. When I got to your house the first thing I noticed was his scent there. Then I noticed you were gone. So I decided to track you. Good thing I did. I can't believe what he was going to do to you!"

Jacob's whole body started to shake again and he took a moment to calm down.

"Nessie why did you go with him?" he asked me.

"Well he came for me and he has big jealously issues so I thought this would keep him calm"

"Nessie how can you even be with a guy that treats you like that?!" his voice was full of anger.

"Jacob he doesn't even want me to hang out with you" I admitted.

He stopped walking.

"Are you going to listen to him?" I swore I could actually hear pain in Jacob's voice as he spoke.

"No" I decided. "No I'm not going to do that. You're my best friend Jake and if he can't handle us being friends then so be it"

Being around Jacob was so easy. As easy as breathing. It brought back all of the good memories I had of him when I was little. Being with Jake was not something I wanted to give up. Ever. I realized that now.

"Nessie why were you crying just a little while ago when you were letting me?"

"Because it made me think of my dog that's why"

"You have a dog?" he questioned.

"Had" I corrected. "I guess I haven't told you about my pets now have I?"

"No you haven't Nessie but please do tell me Nessie I feel like there is so much about you that I don't know about" he said. His voice full of sadness.

"I had a Labrador retriever named Sparky. I got him when he was only three months old. We had to euthanize him a few months ago because he had cancer and it was progressing rapidly. He was ten years old"

I started to cry again but Jacob quickly comforted me.

"I also have a horse. Her name is Starlit and she's currently in goal" I said excitedly.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked me.

"It means she's pregnant. My parents got her as a birthday gift to me four years ago. I ride her all the time. Well I used to before I got pregnant anyway. Haven't rode her in nearly a year now"

"You know I'm not used to talking this much" I commented. "To a guy I mean"

"What're you talking about Nessie? Your boyfriend?"

I sighed. "It's not exactly the same. We mainly just talk about se-"

I stopped myself before I could get the whole word out. Yes Joshua talked about sex a lot. Just looking at our Twitter and Facebook messages. Actually don't! If my family ever found out about that I'd be terrified about what they'd do.

"Well Nessie you can talk to me about anything. Whatever you want. I'll always be here to listen to you"

"But my conversations really boring according to Joshua"

Oh crap I didn't not mean to let that information slip out! Yes anything that wasn't about sex or himself was boring to him.

"Let me get this straight" Jacob was shaking in anger. "He thinks that any conversation that's not about sex is boring?"

"Or about himself" I added without thinking.

"What?" Jacob growled.

"Yes if he's not dictating our conversation topics he's bored. He tells me that all the time"

Jacob was shaking so badly that I was afraid that he would drop me.

"Jacob why do you even care so much about my relationship with him?" I asked him.

 **Please Review**


	13. Family and Love

**Chapter 13: Family and Love**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt Jacob stiffen in response to my question but he didn't say anything.

I sighed. I guess I'm not getting an answer out of him. Jacob's warm chest was enough to keep me happy and comfortable though.

"Nessie I just want what's best for you and I'm not sure that guy is it. The way he treats you. I just, I can't" I felt a tremor wrack his body.

"I mean he-"

"Jacob lets just talk about something else, okay?" I could see how upset he was getting about this and I didn't like it one bit. Jacob was my best friend and seeing him this upset hurt me. I only wanted to see him happy.

"It's okay Nessie. We're here anyway" he said.

My grandfather must've heard us coming because he was already waiting for us at the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

Jacob and I quickly explained the situation and Carlisle let us in right away.

My grandfather gave me some more pain medicine before looking at my leg again. His ice cold hands eased the pain before the medicine had even kicked in.

"Looks like I'm going to have to reset your leg again Nessie. Can you please try to be more careful?"

"I'll try but I am a natural klutz. Let's just say I'm on a first name basis with everyone at the E.R" I laughed.

"So you're just like your mother then. I can't even remember the amount of times I was treating her for some injury induced by klutziness"

"I thought vampires had perfect memory?"

"That's how bad your mother was" grandpa laughed. I laughed to.

"Where'd Jacob go?" I had only just realized they he had left.

"He just. Well I think he just wanted to give you some space that's all"

"Space?" I questioned. "I don't need space from Jacob. We've been apart for so many years and I kind of, well, I want him around. I want all of you around"

"And we want you around Nessie we love you" grandpa said.

"What am I going to do grandpa? I want to go with you but I can't. I'm stuck with parents that sold my own baby. But I can't just leave"

"I don't know Nessie but we're going to figure something out. I promise"

"Really?"

"Of course Nessie. Don't ever doubt that for a second. You and EJ are part of this family and we love you both so much. We searched for you all these years Nessie. Not once did we ever stop or even take a break. So many years of non stop searching. Now that we've found you we're not letting you go"

I started crying tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry grandpa" I said.

"Sorry for what?" he asked me. Confusion coloring his face.

"For everything. For putting you through all of this"

My grandfather hugged me tightly. He rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Nessie it's not your fault. You were stolen from us. We're going to find out who did this to you. You are not at fault for anything"

I took a deep breath. He was right. If it weren't for my kidnapper I would've lived with my real family all this time. My life would have been completely different.

"Where's EJ?" I asked when I noticed that I hadn't even heard him cry.

Grandpa laughed. "Your grandmother is with him right now. If I'm not mistaken EJ is asleep in her arms right now"

I smiled happily.

"See how much he's grown on all of us already?" grandpa questioned.

I couldn't help but to smile and hug my grandfather one more time.

 **Please Review**


	14. Jacob

**Chapter 14: Jacob**

 **Nessie's POV**

An hour and a half later I was laying in bed with my son in my arms. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain my absence to the school or my adoptive parents for that matter. I decided that I didn't care though.

Here I was happy. I had my son with me and I was with my family. That made me happier then words could describe. I felt whole. Complete.

When Jacob walked in he nearly gave me a heart attack because I had not even heard him coming.

"Nessie how are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked me.

I smiled. He was really sweet and different then Matt.

"In slight pain but it's not to bad"

He immediately grew worried. "Do you need medicine? Or an ice pack? I'll go get it for you?"

"It's okay Jacob. But if you really want to make me feel better please stay"

What the hell was I saying?!

Jacob didn't even try to hide the sudden excitement that he felt at my request. He jumped I my bed and laid down right next to me.

"You're not sick of me yet?"

I punched him playfully.

"Ouch" he said in mock pain.

"Why on Earth would I be sick of my best friend that I haven't seen in over ten years? I want you around Jacob as long as you want me around"

A scary thought suddenly entered my head. What if Jacob didn't want me around? What if he no longer considered me a best friend? For some reason the thought really scared me.

He looked into my eyes and said "Nessie I will always want you around"

Relief immediately flooded through me.

EJ started giggling for some reason. The sound of his laughter made me smile. Jacob started to take him from me and I let him.

"You heard what I was thinking EJ didn't you?"

EJ kept giggling and even Jacob cracked a smile. I could only wonder what I had missed out on.

"You really don't want to know" Jacob Saudi

"Should I be worried?" I questioned.

"No the only person you have to worry about is Emmett. Your father says that his thoughts are not exactly G rated at times. Your dad is trying to keep your uncle in check though"

That didn't make me feel a whole lot better. "Maybe a baby with mind reading abilities wasn't always a good thing. On the other hand though I could let him know just how much I loved him.

"So Jacob why don't you tell me more about you? Do you have a girlfriend? I'm sure she's a lucky girl-"

"No Nessie I don't have a girlfriend" his tone of voice was serious.

"Okay any ex-girlfriends?" I asked him. Jacob was a handsome guy, a fact I could clearly see now but had been blind to as a kid before the puberty hormones kicked in.

"No Nessie I've never had a girlfriend"

"Why not? You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you"

"Nessie have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked me in a strange tone of voice.

I could feel the confusion grow in me.

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term. What is it?" I asked him.

Jacob shifted awkwardly next to me.

"It's how we shifters find our soulmates. When you look into her eyes then suddenly it's not gravity holding you here anymore. It's her-"

"Love at first sight?"

"Nessie it's much stronger then love at first sight. Suddenly we become whatever she needs. A friend, a brother, a lover. Once we find our imprint we can never look at other girls the same again"

"Have you imprinted on anyone?" For some reason it would've bothered me if he said yes.

"Yes"

"Oh"

"Nessie surely you can feel it to? The connection that we have?"

Wait what was he talking about.

"What are you saying Jacob?" I asked him in confusion.

"Look Nessie I'm not supposed to tell you. Your dad will probably kill me for this but I have to tell you already. I can't keep this a secret from you because it involves you. I imprinted on you when you were a baby. I imprinted on you the day that you were born"

 **Please Review**


	15. Choices

**Chapter 15: Choices**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was in shock over Jacob's revelation. I looked for any sign that Jacob was just joking. I found none. None at all.

"You're serious aren't you?" I asked him.

"Nessie I've never been more serious in my life. I imprinted on you. I care about you more then you could possibly imagine. And it kills me to see the way that man treats you! Nessie you deserve someone so much better then him. I don't even care if it's me or someone else. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen"

Looking into Jacob's eyes I couldn't deny that there was a connection there. I could feel something for him. Something more then friendship. But I was in love with Joshua. I couldn't do this to him.

"Jacob you don't know anything about my relationship with him-"

"Only that it's entirely based on sex" Jacob growled. "Nessie I've seen the Twitter and Facebook messages. I've seen the Instagram pictures-"

"Wait you've seen what?!" I yelled, horrified at the very thought of my best friend seeing my social media messages that were highly sexual in nature.

"We've all see them"

"What?! How?!" I yelled.

"It was your dad. He found your passwords and accessed everything"

I swear I'm going to kill my dad for this. I don't know how but I will. That was supposed to be private!

EJ started to cry when I accidentally squeezed him to tight.

"Can I?" Jacob asked, holding his arms out toward my son.

"Of course" I passed my baby over to him.

Jacob rocked him a little and he seemed to calm down.

"You know I still think it's kind of creepy that he looks exactly like your father and even has the same gift as him"

I laughed. Mainly because it was true. My son was the baby version of my dad.

"That's also the reason that Joshua accused me of cheating on him. He didn't think EJ was his until the DNA test-"

"He accused you of cheating on him?"

Oops. Probably shouldn't have mentioned that to Jacob when he already can't stand my boyfriend.

"Yes when he first saw my son he didn't think he was his just because he didn't seem to have any of his features" I explained.

"Nessie I can't believe that you take this crap from him! Why!?"

"Because I love him that's why" I said.

"Nessie if he truly cares about you he wouldn't just use you like that and then treat you like crap"

I sighed. I tried to think of a way to change the subject before I accidentally revealed more information that I was not willing to. Some things must be kept private. Joshua does have anger and jealousy issues and the way he reacts is well, um, ...less then pleasant shall I say? Let's just say that when he thought I cheated on him I ended up with a black eye. Just the memory was enough to make me shudder.

Little EJ looked at me and started to cry again. I wondered if he had picked up on my thoughts there.

"Shh it's okay little guy. It's okay" Jacob whispered.

Watching them was enough to put a smile on my face.

"He seems to like you" I commented.

"and I love him" Jacob said. "Honestly when you're not around you should see how we all fight over him. Who gets to hold him, feed him, bathe him, put him down for a nap, and even change his diaper. Actually it's better that you don't see it you'd think we were all raised by a bunch of wild animals the way we fight over him"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well it's true! It's not every day we have a baby around here"

"Oh Jacob" I said.

At the end of the day I walked home on my own. Jacob had wanted to drive me but I wanted to go on my own. Mainly because my real plan was to visit Joshua and clear up exactly what happened that morning.

I knew exactly where his house there because I had been there many times. It took me longer then it normally would've since I walked instead of drove. As I approached the house though I heard the strangest noise.

I followed the noise all of the way to a window. Joshua's to be exact. What I saw next broke my heart into a million pieces. It was my boyfriend having sex with Melissa. She was a cheerleader.

I started to cry

 **Please Review**


	16. Cheaters and Liars

**Chapter 16: Cheaters and Liars**

 **Nessie's POV**

I cried. That's all that I could do. Just cry. The image of my boyfriend sleeping with another girl kept appearing in my mind. Playing like if it was on a loop. Torturing me. I loved him. What did I ever do to deserve this?

I went home and found a note from my parents. They had to leave on a sudden overnight business trip. So I would be left here to wallow in my own misery on my own. At least I'd have privacy.

No matter what though I could not stop crying. It hurt. It really hurt. So I did what I usually did when I was upset. I ate. I ordered a large pizza and bought a dozen donuts. Eating always made me feel better when I was hurting and right now I was hurting a lot.

I was in bed watching TV and eating my fifth donut of the day around 8pm when I heard a noise outside of my window. When I looked outside I nearly choked to death when I saw that Jacob was standing on a tree branch outside my window all while holding my baby.

I swung it opened and yelled "Jacob what are you doing here?!"

"Your family went hunting and little EJ wouldn't stop crying until I promised to bring him to you. Oh and quite frankly I wanted to see you to"

"You could've used the front door!" I yelled. The idea of him accidentally dropping my son at the height scared me to death.

"I didn't want your parents to see me"

"They're not here"

"Oh" he said. "We'll move back because I'm coming in"

I moved and closed my eyes so I would not have to witness them falling to the ground. But to my surprise he landed perfectly in my bedroom..

EJ stretched his arms out toward me. His hands clasping into fists again and again as he wiggled in Jake's arms.

Having my two favorite guys in the whole world here with me had an automatic therapeutic affect on me.

"So Carlisle let you bring him?" I asked as I looked at my son's injury. Remembering what had happened to cause him such injuries still infuriated me.

"Actually no. I'm sure I'll get a mouthful from everyone when we go back. But I brought his pain medicine in case anything happens"

I didn't even have it in me to be angry at him. I was to happy.

My smile fell when I remembered what I had witnessed earlier with Joshua.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

Damned nothing escaped a his notice!

"Nothing"

"Nessie" He could see that I was lying. I just knew it. I swear I'm like an open book with him.

"Okay I'm going to tell you but promise you won't lose it?"

"I promise" he said reluctantly.

"Okay well after school I went to go see Joshua" my breathing was very shaky. "But I discovered that he wasn't alone. I saw him-"

I couldn't even finish as the image burned in my mind again and I started to cry. I felt Jacob's warm and comforting embrace. I felt his finger wipe away my tears.

"Nessie what did you see? Please tell me you're scaring me"

"I saw him sleeping with one of the school cheerleaders. Jacob he was cheating on me" I bawled. I cried into Jacob's warm chest.

Jacob went still for a minute. A low growl emanating from his chest.

"I'm going to kill him. I swear I am" Jacob said angrily.

"No Jacob please don't!" I yelled.

"Nessie he hurt you!"

"It's not worth it Jake. Just stay. Please? For me?"

"Of course Nessie! Anything for you. Whatever you need. Just let me know"

I smiled weakly. "Your presence. That's all I need"

"Nessie just so you know that guy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve you or EJ. Nessie you deserve someone who will treat you like a queen. Someone who will have eyes for you and only you"

"Like you?"

"Nessie if I should be so lucky that you ever grant me the privilege of dating you I'd be over the moon with happiness. I would never cheat on you or lie to you. I'd show you every single day just how much you mean to me"

The three of us were just happy to lay in bed together. When EJ fell asleepI laid him down in the crib where he used to sleep.

I opened my eyes and without any recollection that I had fallen asleep in the first place. I was even more surprised to find that I was in Jacob's arms. Jacob who was still fast asleep.

I screamed when I saw one angry looking vampire father standing in my room.

 **Please Review**


	17. Trouble

**Chapter 17: Trouble**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Dad it's not what you think!" I yelled as I scrambled to get out of bed and dressed as fast as I humanely could.

Jacob looked scared of my father for once in his life.

"What exactly is going on here?" dad asked calmly.

"I swear dad it's not what you think! We didn't-"

"Have sex?" he finished for me. "Now I can see that you haven't. Yours or Jacob's thoughts would've revealed it if you had"

I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I had been holding.

"But that doesn't explain what Jacob and EJ are doing here. I hope you didn't really think that we wouldn't notice that the both of them had gone missing all night"

"Dad Jacob just brought him over for a visit last night. That's all. Then we got really tired and just fell asleep. I swear that's all that happened"

"It's okay Nessie. I believe you. However we need EJ back as he's still not finished recovering and Carlisle would rather have him under observation"

I grabbed my baby boy from his crib carefully. He had still been asleep and didn't like being woken up. Evidenced by his fussiness.

"It's okay baby. It's okay" I said as I passed him over to my dad.

"He hates being separated from you Nessie. Do you realize that?"

"Really?" I was genuinely shocked.

"Of course. You're his mother after all. He's not dumb. He knows how much you care about him and love him. He trusts you and loves you"

EJ looked at me and I smiled. I loved him. He was right about that. Which is why I there was no one I trusted more with his life then my family. Especially Carlisle. With him he was in the best possible hands.

"Well dad I guess you should go get ready for school. I've got to get ready and then get going myself" I said as I have my son one last kiss.

Once everyone was gone I started to shower and get ready for school.

I avoided Joshua once I got there. He did not look happy at all but to be honest I really didn't care. He had hurt me and I was far from being ready to even say one word to the guy. The mere sight of him was enough to invoke nausea. One time I actually did come close to barfing to.

At the end of the day I saw him approaching me and I quickly went in the opposite direction. Luckily it was full of people so he'd have a hard time following me. I decided to walk to the nearest liquor store and buy a snack. Then about 15 minutes later I headed back to the school parking lot. I didn't have a choice since my car was parked there.

Thankfully Joshua didn't decide to stay and wait for me. So I was free to go home without any drama. Getting home took a little longer then usual because of traffic. So by the time I actually pulled into the driveway I felt exhausted. Exhausted from the whole day anyway.

"Where were you? School got out a long time ago" was the first thing I heard when I got home.

"Out" I said. I wasn't in the mood to talk to my mother.

"Renesmee you better lose that attitude right now and talk to your mother with respect. Now answer her question!" dad yelled.

"Respect?" I said angrily. "You really want to talk about right now?" I walked into their view.

"Renesmee you had better lose that attitude this instant young lady!" mom yelled.

"You really think you deserve respect after what you did?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" dad yelled.

"You gave away my baby!" I roared now more pissed off then I ever had been. "No actually you got rid of MY baby as if he were just a piece of trash!"

"We got rid of that embarrassment you brought upon this family. That bastard of yours was ruining our lives and reputation-"

"I don't care about your god damned reputation! All I want is my son back!"

"Renesmee you better stop it or else-"

"Or else what?! You'll get rid of me to?! Is that it?! Not exactly a threat to me right-

I felt his fist connect with the side of my face with such force that I fell backward and hit the side of my head on the dining table. I could feel the blood trickle down the side of my head.

"Nes-"

"Get the hell away from me and don't ever come near me again!" I screamed.

Ten minutes later I was frantically on the door to the Cullen house. Carlisle answered.

"Nessie-oh my god what happened?! Get in here immediately!"

 **Please Review**


End file.
